Bitstrips
Bitstrips was a Toronto-based digital comic-making website that this wikia was based upon. It was created in 2007, and shut down in 2016. The Early Years: 2007 - 2009 The website was created in 2007, attracting many cartoonists and writers to this new platform. At the time, props were very limited, and many features were yet to be added to the site. It was during this period that certain Bitstrips veterans would make series and art that would go on the front page, which had an impact on the later years. The Transitional Period: 2010 - 2012 Though many props were added during this time period, many were left to their own devices. With the creation of Bitstrips for Schools, the original website eventually attracted a community of younger users. It was during this point in time that certain trends such as comic wars and bit-dating were created. It also attracted the attention of a certian certain collective of trolls to the website that would quickly attract infamy. The developers later became partnered with a television network known as Teletoon, and created a different comic and character builder specifically for the Teletoon website. In 2012, Bitstrips updated its character builder, and cut off ties with Teletoon. In their place, The developers created a Facebook application that shared the same named as the website. This application provided challenges for Bitstrips users to earn virtual items for their accounts. The problem with this was that the items would only be accessable to Bitstrips users connected to Facebook, and some of these items weren't even accessible on the Bitstrips website. The Crash and The Recovery: 2013 - 2014 With the success of the Facebook app, the developers later released a mobile version of the Facebook app. However, the site was not in great condition. Many glitches and bugs occurred, and the site eventually crashed towards the end of 2013. The site was later brought back up, but with many problems. There were still many bugs, and the scene builder and inbox did not work. These issues took well into 2014 to resolve. Eventually, the inbox was fixed, but the scene builder was taken down and there were still many glitches involving certain Bitstrips basics characters. It was also during 2014 that the developers changed the sign-up page so that it would only accept users with Facebook accounts. Resentment for the developers became popular throughout the community. The Final Years: 2015 - 2016 The site never worked as well as it did before the crash, but everything was fixed for the most part. The developers soon went on to create Bitmoji, an application that allows its users to send Bitstrips-themed emojis to their friends. The Bitstrips corporation was soon bought by Snapchat, and the main focus of the developers became the Bitmoji app. On July 8th, 2016, the Bitstrips website was abruptly shut down, with users being notified the day before with this message: thumb|830px|The message that users were notified with before the site had shut down. This prompted the users to publish their unpublished strips and make farewell strips before the site shut down. Shortly after the site shut down, the following message appeared if users attempted to go on bitstrips.com/pageone: "Dear Bitstrips Users, We’re very sorry to announce that we had to take Bitstrips.com offline. We love this incredible, creative community, but can no longer continue operating the site as it is today. In the coming weeks, we will email you with links to download all of your comics, characters, and messages. We hope to give you access to the comic builder again one day soon, and apologize for such an abrupt end to the site. Sincerely, The Bitstrips Team" Currently, the bitstrips.com/pageone link redirects to the Bitmoji website. Whether the site will actually be brought back is currently unknown. Trivia *Bitstrips was originally created in 2004, but it's not released for public yet. The 2004 Bitstrips was an Alpha version of BS.